


The Queen of Bracile

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Newly-royal Molly decides she wants more from her etiquette instructor, Khan.





	The Queen of Bracile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by two prompts from afteriwake. The first was a blind prompt -- "an obscure AU." That led me to a prompt she had sent me a while back -- "i grew up not knowing i was royal and now i guess i’m heir to a throne and you’re the guy who’s supposed to be teaching me how to be royal bc i suck at it and oops we made out."
> 
> I found Bracile on Wikipedia (also spelled "Brasil" and "Hy-Brasil"). It's a mythical island that was supposedly west of Ireland. I decided to make it real but isolated, and settled by Celts so the names have Gaelic spellings.

“Again.”

Molly Hooper rolled her eyes then curtsied, wobbling slightly less than the previous attempt.

Her majordomo/etiquette instructor, Khan Singh, groaned quietly. “Again, this time without the rolled eyes. Your Majesty, you must make every effort to hide your true emotions in public.”

“Well, we’re not in public right now, are we?” she asked irritably. “We’re in the middle of a throne room, in a kingdom that, four months ago, I’d only heard about when I watched the Olympics. Then three months ago, I find out my maternal grandmother, who I’d never heard of at all, is dead and guess what, Molls, she was the queen regnant of that little island west of Ireland and, brace yourself, you’re her only living heir. You have to leave your entire life behind and go be the Queen of Bracile because there’s no one else who can do it. So sue me for being emotional.” _God, I have a headache._

“Your Majesty-”

She brought a hand to her forehead, shutting her eyes. “Singh, I swear to God, if you call me that one more time today…”

“It’s your title.”

She lowered her hand to look at him. “Not yet, not until and unless I’m crowned.”

“It became your title as soon as Queen Beitris passed on. The coronation is merely a formality.” He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘unless?’”

She looked away, saying quietly, “I … haven’t decided if I’m going to accept it.”

“You must, the nation and your family are counting on you.”

She glared at him. “My ‘family?’ The only family I ever knew is dead. All I have here is a bitter old man who must’ve been a complete asshole to my mother while she was growing up because she never, ever mentioned him.”

“The prince is still grieving. We are all still grieving for your grandmother.” He paused. “Try to reign in your tendency to swear. You sound like a common sailor.”

“I only swear when I’m stressed. Having said that…” Molly let out a string of profanity so strong that Khan blanched.

“I … see,” he said after a moment, the color slowly coming back to his face.

She rolled her eyes again. “What you should see is that I am the last person who should be on that thing.” She jut out her thumb at the throne. “Why can’t my grandfather have it?”

“He married into the Bracilian royal family, while you are part of the royal bloodline.” He held up a hand when she started to protest. “There is no one else to take the throne. You are an only child, as was your mother.”

“What if I refuse? Does Bracile become a republic?”

“The crown would fall to your distant cousin Nuallan. She is your heir until you have children of your own.”

“Then why not make her Queen and leave me out of it?”

“Nuallan is four years old. Do you really want a child to live in, as you put it the other day, a ‘fishbowl?’”

She glared at him. “You know I don’t. That was low, Singh.” She smiled a bit. “I’m impressed.”

Khan bowed his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Molly threw her hands up in frustration. “Enough! Look around you, Khan. There’s no one here but us. No one to care if you call me Molly.”

“That would be highly inappropriate.” He paused then said quietly, surprised, “You called me Khan.”

“Of course, it’s your name. I’m tired of calling you Singh. You’re … you’re more than a majordomo to me, and certainly more than an instructor.”

“Then what am I?”

She smiled shyly. “A friend?”

There was a flash of disappointment on his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come. “I see. Friends are important.”

For the first time, Molly considered being in a romantic relationship with Khan. _He’s handsome, and God knows his smile, when it’s genuine, makes me melt. Maybe with enough time and attention, I can make him melt._ “What about … more than friends?”

His eyes widened slightly. “Your Majesty-”

“That’s not my name,” she murmured.

He took a deep, calming breath. “Mairghread-”

“Margaret,” she corrected gently. “My name is Margaret, but you can call me Molly.”

He took another deep breath. “Molly … we can’t do this. It’s against … everything.”

She grinned. “Like you keep saying, I’m the Queen. I can change the rules. The first thing I want to change is who I’m allowed to see socially. I say that is anyone, whether it’s my friends from London,” she grinned, “or my majordomo. That is, of course, unless they object. Do you have any objections, Khan?”

A smile shone through the façade that was already cracked. “None.”

“Good,” she murmured just before she grabbed the lapels of his gray corduroy jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
